<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Push In The Right Direction by gayandreadytopartay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379032">A Push In The Right Direction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay'>gayandreadytopartay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blake needs a slight push in the right direction, Gen, Ruby's happy to shove, can yall tell that blake's my favorite character?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayandreadytopartay/pseuds/gayandreadytopartay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After their falling out in the shed at Brunswick Farms, Blake doesn't know how to talk to Yang. Ruby decides to get involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna &amp; Ruby Rose, Slight Implied Bumblebly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Push In The Right Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making this because I'm pissed that RT didn't show how anything could've made Blake reflect on what she said to Yang that made her upset.</p><p>I decided to go with Ruby because we never get any Ladybug interactions beyond small one-liners. God, RT, just one conversation is all I'm asking for!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Argus wasn't too bad despite the Atlesian military base at the water's edge. The people were somewhat nice and nobody commented on the fact that seven people looked dead on their feet when they strolled up with Yang riding Bumblebee and the rest on a flatbed attached to it.</p><p>Strange looks were thrown, yet nothing was said. Weird city.</p><p>Cordovin had been giving the whole group sans Weiss a look of disgust. Blake's reason is obvious, her being a Faunus and showing that side of herself freely. The rest is most likely for behavior or appearances.</p><p>Nora and Maria had been obvious as well, due to the fact that Nora yells so loud that the Gods can hear her and Maria and Cordovin have history.</p><p>The rest? Ruby isn't too sure. Since Atlas is a pristine place up north and the rest came from lower backgrounds (most likely), Cordovin probably looks down on the rest of them.</p><p>During their… <em>pleasant</em> conversation, Ruby sneaks several concerned looks to her group. While most of them are tired and worried, Yang and Blake are… weird. It's that weirdness that Ruby had back at Beacon when her and Weiss went through that I-don't-like-you-as-the-leader-and-not-me phase. One tense and angry and the other concerned and miserable.</p><p>It didn't take long after the group had gone to Jaune's sister's home that she got her answer from her sister. The simplest thing that Blake knows she shouldn't do but just couldn't help herself.</p><p>Protect Yang.</p><p>Not that it's a <em>bad thing</em>; no, Ruby's not saying that at all. Yang is difficult when it comes to others trying to protect her because she has this belief that she's supposed to be the <em>rock</em> that everyone leans on. She doesn't believe in protecting herself because that's how she is; Yang loves to ignore the fact that she isn't invincible.</p><p>Ruby's always been protecting Yang, but, unlike Blake, she never voices it. Yang isn't the person to take kindly to it. She never has after mom died.</p><p>So, like the brilliant and fantastic leader she is (Weiss' words, not hers), Ruby corners Blake in one of Saphron and Terra's spare rooms.</p><p>Excellent.</p><p>Blake watches in bemusement as Ruby tries to shut the door with her foot multiple times. Ruby huffs and turns to close the door manually before whipping back to her teammate with a stoic face.</p><p>"Blake,"</p><p>"Ruby," Blake hesitantly greets her leader back. Many uncomfortable seconds pass in the silence of the room. Seeing as Ruby's isn't talking first, the cat Faunus decides to speak first. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Ruby stares at her for a few more uncomfortably long seconds. "No. Everything is <em>not</em> okay, Blake. Because just ten minutes ago, Yang told me what you said in the shed at the creepy farm,"</p><p>Blake's ears perk up at her partner's name. "What I said?" She goes through her memories to recall what she had told Yang, but then it hit her like Bumblebee. "Oh."</p><p>"Yeah, '<em>oh</em>'. Look, Blake, I like you, and I <em>really</em> want one of those delicious cookies Saphron made," Ruby anxiously shuffles on her feet to hide the noise her stomach made. She straightens back up with an "ahem". "Why did you tell Yang you'd protect her? N-Not that I'm saying it's <em>bad</em>, but—Nevermind. Just tell me, so I can fix this."</p><p>Blake's nails bite into the white cloth of her coat, and she looks away from passionate silver eyes that saved her not too long ago. If she were to lie now, Ruby would instantly call her on it and probably tackle her and not let her up from the floor. Her emotions are too high right now from those Apathy Grimm things, and so are the others if Qrow's drinking at the farm said anything.</p><p>"Ruby…" Blake takes a breath to ease her trepidation. "Just… hear me out." When Ruby takes the chair from the desk and sits on it, Blake continues. "It's my fault Yang lost her arm."</p><p>Ruby shakes her head. "Blake—"</p><p>"Wait, y-you said you'd hear me out first!"</p><p>Raising her hands to show that she yields, the younger girl quiets down to hear whatever Blake has to say.</p><p>"Thank you. Adam… he was after me, and he wouldn't have been if I just stayed with him. Everything that happened at Beacon was my fault, and Yang never even had to lose her arm for me," She swallows the harsh lump in her throat. "I'm not worth it. I ran, even though I <em>know</em> that Yang thinks she's being abandoned and left for something better. I-I thought I was doing the right thing.</p><p>"But I wasn't, was I? Now Yang hates me, and all I want is to protect her from what is <em>my mistake</em>,"</p><p>It takes a moment for all of that information to fit into Ruby's head and stick. Blake left because she thought she was doing the right thing, and Yang is mad because Blake thinks she has to protect the blonde. What a massive clusterfuck this turned out to be.</p><p>"Y'know, Yang doesn't like when people openly say they're protecting her," Offhandedly, Ruby states while her eyes stare out the window. She hears a slight shuffling noise and a creak—Blake sat on the bed. "She never really has because she has to be strong for everyone. Yang thinks she doesn't need vulnerability."</p><p>Blake's brows pinch. "That's unhealthy,"</p><p>"That was <em>you</em> the first half of the year at Beacon!" Ruby stands so quickly and suddenly that the wooden chair topples over. The thud brings an angry glare to the inanimate object that slides to Blake. "<em>You</em> were never vulnerable! We are your <em>team</em> still, and all we want is to protect and cooperate with each other. Yang doesn't want everyone to worry and protect her all the time; she wants you to work <em>with her</em> to do stuff, not have you take over because you don't think her arm can handle it."</p><p>The cat Faunus flinches at Ruby's speech about her partner—if Yang even <em>considers</em> her that at this point. How is she supposed to fix this when Yang doesn't want to be near her to be able to properly talk to her now? Yang won't ever trust her again.</p><p>Blake looks up with desperation in her amber eyes. "What do I do, Ruby? How do I help her?"</p><p>Ruby's eyes soften at the vulnerability Blake shows her. "First, don't say you're protecting her; that's a good start. The rest—I don't know. I already made up with her from when I left, and Yang really, <em>really</em> loves y—" The silver-eyed girl cuts herself off. She can't say that. Blake obliviously stares at the younger teenager as she amends whatever she was saying. "Yang loves when you're around. I don't want her to hate you when she doesn't hate anyone.</p><p>"You need to understand that Yang is tougher than she looks. I was worried at first, but she's still Yang—just with a new arm," Ruby's stern face melts into a grin. "Now, come back down and eat some cookies. They should still be fresh!"</p><p>Ruby skips to the door and opens it, but she stops to glance back at her friend. "We love you, Blake," She shuts the door to leave Blake to her thoughts.</p><p>———</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own RWBY. All rights go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>